Diskussion:W. D. Gaster/@comment-27190475-20160727171438/@comment-27520251-20160728084309
Hallo! ^^ Hoffe dir macht es nichts aus, wenn ich mal meinen Senf hier abgebe und verdammt viel schreibe. xD Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich davon überzeugt bin, dass Chara etwas mit dem Verschwinden Gasters zu tun hat. ^^" Die Tatsache, dass Sans Frisk getötet hätte, wenn er sein Versprechen an Toriel nicht gegeben hätte, kann schließlich zwei Hintergründe haben: Der erste wäre logischerweise der, dass es tun muss. Schließlich ist er ja dafür zuständig, Menschen zu fangen und zum König zu bringen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob es ihm erlaubt ist bzw. ob es einen Unterschied machen würde, Frisk gleich zu töten, seine SEELE einzusammeln und erst dann zu Asgore zu bringen. So gesehen wäre das die geschicktere, schnellere und effektivere Variante. Was mich hier aber stört, ist die Art, wie Sans "You'd be dead where you stand." gesagt hat: vollkommen ernst, sogar bedrohlich, vielleicht sogar ein wenig hasserfüllt. Wenn es "nur sein Job" gewesen wäre, dann würde er es nicht so sagen, als ob er einen Groll gegen Frisk hätte. Die Erklärung hierfür, die mir am meisten einleuchtet, wäre die, dass er etwas gegen Menschen im Allgemeinem hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich wegen seinen Erfahrungen mit den Menschen/Anomalitäten (die ganzen Resets, vielleicht sogar auch Genozid-Routen, etc.). Insofern ergibt der zweite Grund zunächst sehr viel Sinn: Rache. Wenn Chara für das, was Gaster widerfahren ist, verantworlich ist, dann hat Sans es vielleicht mitbekommen oder gesehen. Sich an Chara rächen, kann er aber nicht. Er kann ihn/sie so oft töten, wie er will, Chara würde nur die Datei neuladen und weitermachen. Das einzige, was ihm zu einem langfristigem Erfolg verhelfen kann, wäre Diplomatie. Anstatt Chara blutrünstig in Stücke zu reißen, könnte er ihn/sie dazu überreden, das Spiel zu resetten und dieses mal Gaster nicht zu töten. (Dieselbe Taktik verwendet er auch in der Genozid-Route; wenn man ihn verschont, sagt er: "Wenn wir wirklich Freunde waren, wirst du nicht zurückkommen." Seine ganze Rede bezüglich des Verschonens und der Möglichkeit, dass er und Frisk vielleicht mal Freunde waren, dienten einzig und allein dem Grund, dass der Spieler einen Reset durchführt und danach keinen Genozid druchführt. Nur so kann Sans wirklich gewinnen. Frisk 300 Male zu töten, würde nichts bringen. Irgendwann würde Frisk nur einen Weg finden, an Sans vorbei zu kommen (eventuell sogar ohne ihn bekämpfen zu müssen). Und dann wäre ohnehin alles für ihn vorbei.) Wenn dies so wäre, dann ist Chara scheinbar nicht darauf reingefallen (sonst wäre Gaster ja immer noch da). Dann erscheint es veständlich, dass er den nächsten Menschen, den er zu Gesicht bekommt, erst einmal aus Hass und Frust töten möchte. Die Tatsache, dass Frisk und Chara sich ähneln, scheint Sans' Verlangen danach sogar zu begünstigen. Natürlich sichert das ihm nicht unbedingt einen langfristigen Erolg, wie ich oben schon erwähnt habe. (Wenn er viel Glück hätte, würde Frisk vor lauter Angst einfach tot bleiben und Sans hätte seine Ruhe. Aber mal angesichts der großen Menge an Entschlossenheit, die Frisk ja hat, ist das eher unwahrscheinlich.) Er weiß bestimmt, dass Frisk nicht Chara war. In erster Linie hätte das sofortige Töten von Frisk also nur der Befriedigung von Sans' Hass gedient, da sich die beiden zumindest ein wenig ähneln. Da gibt es nun aber ein kleines Problem: die Zeitspanne. Wenn Sans bereits da war, als Chara in den Untergrund kam und schon damals seinen Hass gegen Menschen entwickelte, dann wäre es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er zumindest einen der sechs Menschen, die danach kamen, getroffen hat. Warum also würde er seine Wut an Frisk auslassen, wenn er es so viel früher hätte tun können? Nur weil sie sich ähneln? Natürlich kann er das Ganze zu einer Art "Tradition" machen: Zuerst den Menschen töten und dann schauen, ob er wiederkommt. Aber wir kennen ja Sans. Seine Apathie und sein Fatalismus lassen mich nur schwer glauben, dass er etwas so "Sinnloses" mehrmals machen würde. "Wenn es keinen Unterschied macht, dann mache ich mir nicht die Mühe, es zu tun." So könnte ich mir einen Satz von ihm vorstellen. Das ist dann der Punkt, an dem ich verwirrt bin. Sans weiß von Anfang an, dass Frisk zu den Anomalitäten gehört, aber dennoch hätte er ihn/sie getötet. ''Obwohl ''es nichts bewirkt hätte. Wenn überhaupt, hätte es nur dazu geführt, dass Frisk ihn hasst (oder im Extremfall ab diesem Ereignis alle Monster töten will). Wenn Sans kein Problem mit diesem Hass hat, dann kann ich es mir nur dadurch erklären, dass es ihm im Grunde egal ist, da er Menschen selbst auch hasst. Aber dann sehe ich, wie freundlich er zu Frisk war und dass er sich tatsächlich gewünscht hat, sie könnten Freunde sein (obwohl er ihn/sie "nicht mal töten durfte"). Und dann bin ich mir wieder unsicher. xD Puh, das war viel Text, der im Endeffekt nirgendswo hinführt. Meiner Meinung nach erscheint die Verbindung zu Chara und Gasters Verschwinden demnach eher unwahrscheinlich. Vor allem, weil Sans im gesamten Spiel kein einziges Wort über Chara verloren hat. Warum Sans Frisk getötet hätte, kann ich nicht sicher sagen. Vielleicht diente es auch nur als "leere" Drohung. Um zu sagen: "Hey, Kumpel, ich weiß, du hast Entschlossenheit und all den Kram, aber glaub mir: Ich sehe, was du tust und wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dann mache ich dein Leben definitiv zur Hölle. Denn von Anfang an konnte und kann ich dich immer noch mit Leichtigkeit umlegen, capiche?". Was mir bei deiner Theorie aber sehr gut gefällt, ist das mit der Leere. "Dunkler, dunkler, sogar dunkler" - das dies mit der Schwärze nach dem Genozid-Run übereinstimmt, finde ich sehr passend. ^^ Ich denke aber, dass Gaster in diese Leere nicht durch Genozid reingekommen ist (sonst wäre der ganze Untergrund ja auch dort), sondern vielleicht eher durch die Maschine in Sans' Werkstatt. Es könnte sein, dass dort etwas schiefgegangen ist und Gaster deswegen in diesem "zwischenweltlichem Nichts" gelandet ist. Dementsprechend muss diese Leere nicht nur durch die Zerstörung der Welt erreichbar sein, sondern auch durch derartige unkonventionelle Wege.